Only One For Me
by sashapotter
Summary: Hermione wasn't the only one who was jealous of Ron and Lavender's relationship. There was someone else. An Irish boy we all know and love.
1. The Game

**The Game**

It was a cold and snowy day outside. Everyone was in the castle apart from a few who were playing in the snow. But even that was stopped when the snow started to fall even heavier.

Since there was nothing to do Harry Potter, Madeline McKenzie, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel were sitting in the Common Room.

Playing Truth or Dare.

Dean was currently kissing Ginny for his dare. Which Seamus could see was making Neville and Parvati really angry. "Ok. So who's next?" said Hermione.

They had an enchanted basin from which two names would swim out. The first one would be the one who asked the question or set the dare. And the other was the one who answered or carried out his/her task.

As they all watched the basin the first name swam out. _Seamus._ He grinned. The neaxt name came out. _Harry_. Eyes glinting Seamus knew exactly what to tell Harry to do or what question to ask.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked smiling wickedly. Harry nervously gulped as he thought about his options. "Truth" he finally said.

Seamus inwardly groaned. Although his question was good his dare was even better. Nonetheless he smiled at Harry and asked "Who do you fancy?"

He knew it wasn't such a great question, but he knew that Harry thought it was. His eyes widened and Seamus knew that Harry was silently cursing him.

Since they had all taken the Truth Potion Veri- something, they would all have to tell the truth. And he knew that Harry clearly did not want to tell the truth.

Trying to keep the answer in Harry finally said with a red face "Madeline." The whole group was silent. Harry avoided looking at Madeline whose face was red.

Smiling Seamus said "Whose next?"

And so the game went on. Ron had to strip, Lavender had to kiss Ginny and Dean had to tap dance. Finally two names popped out. _Ron _and _Madeline. _

Ron smiled and said "Truth or Dare?" Madeline took her time and finally said "Dare." Ron nodded and thought but then said "I dare you to kiss Harry for two whole minutes."

Seamus watched as both Harry and Madeline went red with anger and embarrassment. They went even redder (if that was possible) when Ron said "and it has to be a French Kiss"

Everyone watched as Madeline got up and walked towards Harry. She bent down and started to kiss him. Parvati and Dean timed them. Seamus thought that they were really getting into the kiss when Parvati said, "Time's up."

But they didn't seem to be listening as they both continued to kiss. After some time both Ron and Hermione had to physically drag them apart so as to continue the game.

Harry and Madeline now weren't blushing but smiling. Seamus also noticed that they both kept giving each other glances as the game progressed.

Everyone was choosing Truth and although it was amusing it was getting boring. Finally his name came up second with Parvati's coming up first.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare" he said at once. She nodded at thought for some time before finally saying, "I dare you to………"


	2. Feelings

**Feelings**

"I dare you to kiss Lavender the same way Maddy had to kiss Harry." Seamus nodded feeling absolutely calm. This was because he did not have nay feeling s for lavender whatsoever.

Sure they had gone to the Yule Ball together but that had been because he had fancied her then.

But his crush on her stopped after that. He didn't know how or why but he knew he didn't have any feelings for her anymore.

He was about to get up but she got up herself and walked towards him. He suddenly felt incredibly nervous. He didn't know why but he did.

His palms had gone all sweaty and his breath became ragged. Even his heart was beating fast. _What's happening to me? _He thought.

If he didn't have feeling for Lav then why was he feeling this way?

He watched her as she continued to walk towards him, her eyes boring into his. She finally reached him and bent down. Wiping his hands on his pants he puts one hand on her waist to steady her.

Their lips meet and Seamus closes his eyes. Their lips were just brushing each other and yet Seamus could feel his heart racing.

"Open mouths with tongues, guys. Remember?" said Ginny. "Yeah" said Harry, "I had to do it. So should you." It seemed that Harry was taking his revenge on Seamus right now.

He opened his mouth and soon they were both kissing each other just as Harry and Maddy had kissed. He vaguely heard Dean and Parvati timing them but he pushed that out of his head.

All he wanted to do right now was to feel how Lavender felt in his arms. And how she felt and tasted when he kissed her. He had kissed her once before al the Yule Ball but that hadn't felt as good as it did now.

Right now it was like he could hear fireworks going off, waves crashing and violins playing. He also imagined that he could hear his and Lavender's hearts beating together at the same time.

He knew it was cheesy but that's just the way he felt.

They continued to kiss. He vaguely wondered how much time was left but didn't dwell on that thought for long. He just continued to kiss her.

This felt so good. He wondered whether his feelings for her had returned but pushed the thought straight out of his head like all the others.

He only wanted to concentrate on how she felt against him.

"Time's up" said a voice that cut through his mind pushing all thoughts away. Seamus inwardly groaned as Lavender pulled away from him.

He cursed Parvati and her bad timing. Was that her favourite phrase while a couple were kissing? _Time's up._ He hated that phrase.

He wondered how mad Dean would be if he cursed his girlfriend. _Probably a lot_ he thought. The guy _was_ crazy about her.

"Um, Seamus?" Lavender's voice broke through his thoughts. "yeah" he said dazedly.

Suddenly he realised his arms were still around her although how they got there he did not know. Probably during their make out session.

"Sorry" he said pulling away. She smiled at him and walked back to her seat. His friends were giving him weird looks but he ignored them.

"Hey mate, are you all right?" asked Ron. "Yeah" said Seamus quietly. Throughout the rest of the game Seamus continued to think about his and Lavender's kiss.

He suddenly realised that Ron had got up and was walking towards Lavender. Realising that he was missing something, Seamus asked Dean, "What's Ron doing?"

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Dean, When Seamus shrugged he rolled his eyes and said, "Ginny dared Ron to snog Lavender"

"Oh" said Seamus. As Ron dipped down to kiss Lavender, something deep inside Seamus stirred. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him.

_What was going on? _He wondered. Why did he suddenly want to punch Ron and reduce him to a pulp? Ron _was _one of his good friends. Then why?

_Because you're jealous. _Said a voice inside his head.

Am not

_Are too_

Am not

_Are too_

_Fine!_ Thought Seamus. _Maybe I am jealous. But why?_

_Because you're feelings for her still haven't died away. _Said the voice inside his head.

And that's when Seamus realised…...


	3. Realisation and Contemplating

**Realisation and Contemplating**

"Hey mate you alright?"

…………..he was in love with Lavender Brown.

"Seamus?" said Harry.

Ok, so maybe he didn't love her but he liked her.

"_Seamus_?" said Dean

He knew he had feelings for her but those feelings were meant to have gone.

"Seamus" said Ron now going red with frustration and anger.

"Seamus? Seamus? SEAMUS!!!!!" Harry, Ron and Dean shouted. In his ears. "What?" he asked looking at his friends and rubbing his ears.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry looking concerned for his friend. "Nothing" said Seamus, "I'm fine." "Then for Merlin's sake are you deaf?" asked Ron whose face was still red.

"No" said Seamus "Why?" Ron looked about ready to explode. But Dean decided to say something before there was fight.

"Well we've been calling your name for so long, but you wouldn't answer" "Sorry." Said Seamus, "I was just lost in my own thoughts."

"Well we could see that" said Ron who looked much calmer. (At least his face wasn't still red.) Suddenly realising that the girl's weren't there Seamus asked

"Where have the girls gone?"

"The games over" said Neville who had been quietly laughing for some time now. "They went up" "Oh!" said Seamus and grinning sheepishly at the others he followed them up.

"So what was it that you were so engrossed in that you failed to hear us?" asked Harry as they walked up and reached their dorm.

"Nothing" said Seamus avoiding their gazes. "Well it couldn't have been nothing" said Neville "seeing as how you wouldn't listen even though they were shouting which left even my ears to hurt."

Seamus just shook his head refusing to answer and so the rest decided to drop it. But that didn't mean they had finished their teasing which was why dean said,

"Hey Ron, did you notice how Hermione acted when you were kissing Lav?" Hearing Lavender's name made Seamus' heart beat.

"Yeah" said Neville "she looked quiet jealous" they all watched in amusement as Ron went red with embarrassment.

"But I'm sure it was nothing." said Harry grinning wickedly "I mean why would she be jealous? It's not like you like her or she like's other than in a platonic way?"

Now Ron was read it looked to Seamus like he was about to explode. "Hey!" said Neville finally "Leave the poor guy alone."

"Thanks Neville" said Ron smiling at his friend. "No problem" said Neville as he walked into the bathroom. They all changed into their night wear and got ready for bed.

"So Ron, Seamus" said dean suddenly breaking the peaceful silence, "you two were the ones who kissed Lavender right? Apart from Ginny but that doesn't count."

"Yeah" they both replied in unison. Seamus wondered where this conversation was going. "So, how was it?" asked Dean as he stared at them both.

"What do you mean asked Ron blankly while Seamus already knew what his friend was asking? They _had_ been best friends for 7 years.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I mean how the kiss was. She is really pretty. Does she kiss as good?" "She was alright…" said Seamus with a shrug.

That was the understatement of the century. It was more than alright. It was fantastic! And even more than that. But he _was _trying not to give anything away on how he felt.

Ron looked at him like he was mental. "Are you deaf and mental, mate?" he asked. Seamus decided not to be offended.

"Her kisses are anything but alright. They are bloody amazing!" He stopped for a minute and then added as an afterthought "personally I dunno why you didn't hold on to her after the Yule Ball. Wouldn't mind if she was _my _girlfriend."

Seamus felt that stirring in his gut again. He pushed himself under the covers so as not to do anything stupid. Ron was acting like Lavender was just a girl.

But Seamus knew she wasn't. She was more special than that. He knew Ron only thought like that was because he liked Hermione.

That didn't bother him though. He tried to go to sleep but Ron's last words kept coming back to him, _dunno why you didn't hold on to her after the Yule Ball. Wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend. _

_My girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend………….._

He hoped Ron wouldn't act on this and ask Lav out only because she was a good snog. He contemplated this thought for a moment but then pushed the it away.

Ron wouldn't do that. He was too much in love with Hermione even if he _was_ under denial.

With that thought he fell asleep but that contradictory voice in his came back and the only part he heard was _But what if……….._


	4. Coming To a Decision

**Coming To A Decision**

Seamus woke up the next day wondering why he was so tense. Then he remembered yesterday's game, the kiss and the conversation later.

He continued to think about it as he showered, dressed and waited for his friends so they could go down for breakfast.

Deciding to wait for them downstairs he walked out of the door just as Ron said, "Has anyone seen my tie?" To which everyone replied "No."

When he got down to the common room he was met with a sight that sent his heart racing. Lavender was sitting on an armchair. Her black hair was all over the back of the chair and her eyes were closed.

She looked so much at peace that he didn't have it in his heart to say anything. So he remained quiet. He sat quietly on a couch and watched her.

She looked so beautiful. More so than ever. His feelings came back up and he knew that his feelings definitely hadn't died down.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise that she had opened her eyes and was looking at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Seamus continued to stare at her until she said, "Seamus. Are you alright?" he finally snapped out of it and said, "Yeah. I was just lost in my thoughts. Sorry."

"That's alright" she said smiling at him. _She looks so nice when she smiles_ he thought. Their friends finally came down.

Not that Seamus wanted them to come. He'd rather have more alone time with Lavender. It was much better. At least he thought so.

He didn't particularly like talking about fashion, and who was the hottest boys right now but he knew Lav wasn't a complete airhead. She could be smart when she wanted to.

No matter what other people said. He had realised it when they had spent their together at the Yule Ball.

The day went well. Throughout the day he couldn't get Lavender and the kiss they shared out of his head. He kept remembering it.

He knew he was obsessed. He also knew that his obsession wasn't healthy. But he couldn't do anything about it.

This was why he was sitting in Snape's Potions classroom writing _'I must pay more attention in class and not day dream' _the bastard had made him write it a thousand times.

He got out in time for dinner. He walked down towards where his friends were sitting, waving and nodding at all his other friends in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff.

He sat down next to Dean and Hermione. "How was Detention?" asked Harry. "How do you think?" snapped Seamus.

"I'm going to go with not so good" said Neville "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner" said Ron punching him. The girls just rolled their eyes at the boy's behaviour.

"What did he make you do?" asked Parvati looking at him with sympathy. He forgot all about cursing her and grimaced. He told all about the lines.

"That old Grouch Master, he really needs a life" said Ron. Everyone nodded. "Poor you" said Lavender sympathetically and Seamus felt considerably better.

To lighten Seamus' mood Ron started to tell jokes. Lavender laughed the most at them. _She looks so beautiful when she's happy_ he thought.

It was at that moment he knew what he had to do. He was going to ask her out. But it was going to have to wait for tomorrow.

He was still in a foul mood with Snape.

The next day Seamus woke up early. He was so excited that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. This was why he ended up tying his legs together with his the and was trying to put his sock over his heard.

He had also worn his shirt inside out.

"Hey Seamus, slow down. Put your clothes the right way before you go down" said Harry. "Yeah" said Ron grinning as he walked out of the door, "The girls might not like the way you dressed up.

Seamus nodded. Girls meant Lavender. And if he was going to ask her out he was going to look good. This meant he would have to dress up very-very calmly.

And so he did. And by the time he was finished he himself had to admit that he looked very smart. For a minute he panicked if Lavender liked smart guys or not but he decided to risk it.

When he got down however Lavender wasn't there. "Where are Lav and Ron?" asked Ginny as she walked downstairs. "Dunno" said Neville but Parvati said, "Lav said that Ron wanted to ask her something."

Alarm bells rang in Seamus' head but he ignored them. Ron could be asking Lavender anything. He was going to ask her something as well wasn't he?

When they walked in Ron was grinning and Lavender was smiling. "So where were you two?" asked Hermione her eyes narrowing at them.

Ron and Lavender opened their mouths to answer when Neville said, "Merlin, I'm hungry" said Neville "can we do this later?"

They all agreed and walked down for breakfast. Seamus did not get a chance at all to ask Lavender. He noticed that Hermione was acting strange.

Seamus could make out that he was angry about something. Or someone.

He finally got his chance right before lunch when he pulled her away from the group, "Lav, I need to tell you something."

"Oh Seamus, I need to tell you something too. I've told everyone and you're the only one left." "What?" he asked.

"Remember when Ron and I stepped out so he could ask me something before breakfast?" "Yeah" he said feeling his whole body go cold.

"Well he asked me to go out with him. Seamus!"

The next part made his heart go cold.

"I am going out with Ron"


	5. Hurt and Jealous

**Hurt and Jealous**

The whole world exploded. A dagger going through your heart. That's how Seamus felt. And he didn't like the feeling at all. He was hurt.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you too" he said. That's not what he wanted to say. What he _wanted_ to say was

_This can't be happening. I like you. You're meant be mine not Ron's. It wasn't meant to turn out like this._

But all he could do was keep quiet and let his heart break inside.

She obviously didn't know he was going through heart break (how could she?) since she giggle and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she said when she pulled out of the hug. "Oh! Nothing. It isn't important anymore." "Ok" she said smiling.

"This is like the happiest day of my life. Because since 5th year I've been crushing over him. I, like everyone else in school, thought he would get together with Hermione. So you can just imagine my shock when he asked me to go out with him."

Seamus forced himself not to tell her that he had been thinking of the same thing last night.

The whole day went really slow. It seemed that everywhere he looked they were there. Holding hands, kissing, or just talking. It was making him go mad.

And no one liked a mad Irish boy.

Seamus knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Hermione felt the same way too. She was being really moody and angry and was snapping at everyone a lot.

He also knew that she and Ron had a fight and now weren't talking to each other. He looked around for her but saw that she wasn't anywhere.

Frowning he turned towards Harry, "Hey Harry. Where's Hermione?" "Oh! She's in the library." He said. "Ok." Said Seamus. He should have known she would be there.

"Hey guys" said a dreamy voice. They turned around to see Luna Lovegood there. "Hey Luna" said Neville smiling at her, "where's Ginny?"

"Oh! She's already in the hall. I have to go. Bye" "Bye" they all said and watched as she went to sit with Terry Boot and Padma Patel who smiled at her and started talking at once.

"It's good to see Luna's got friends now" said Ginny as they all sat next to her. "Yeah" said Neville. "It happened only after the D.A didn't it Harry?" said Parvati smiling at him.

Maddy smiled at him. All the girls were smiling at him. Harry was as red as a tomato. The boys snickered but stopped when Harry glared at them.

Seamus had to admit those green eyes were scary when they were angry.


	6. Blaming, Talking and Thanking

**Blaming, Talking and Thanking**

Slamming the door, Seamus locked it with a spell. Sitting on the bed he put his head in his hands. How could this have happened? When did this happen?

_Truth or Dare_ he thought. _That's when._

He cursed the game for bringing all this on him. Why hadn't he just asked her out instead of waiting for so long? That had been his mistake. He had waited.

He _could _blame Snape for all this. The guy _had_ put him in a foul mood that day. If he had been in an alright mood then _maybe _he would have asked her out before Ron did.

But then Lav's words came back to him. _'__Because since 5th year I've been crushing over him.' _Would she have said yes if he had asked her?

He groaned into his hands. Why did this have to happen him?

A soft knock at the door brought him back to the present.

"Seamus" said a soft voice "I know you're in there. Open the door." He continued to remain quiet. "Seamus, Seamus. Come on." Said the voice rising.

"Fine" said the voice firmly, "I'm coming in." He looked up as a soft incantation was said and the door swung open. Madeline stood at the door with her wand out.

She put it back in her pocket and walked towards him closing the door behind her but not locking it. Sitting next to him she looked at him.

"What?" he finally said as he was getting annoyed with the staring. "Seamus, I know you're jealous" she said. "Of what?" he asked cursing himself for being so obvious. "Of Ron and Lavender" She said quietly.

Standing up from the bed he shouted, "Why would I be jealous of them? "What's there to be jealous?" Seeing her scared face at his outburst he cursed him self for losing control and tried to calm down.

Sitting down on the bed he stared at the floor. "Sorry" he finally muttered. There was a silence as she waited for him to fully calm down.

When he was calm she said, "Seamus, It's Ok to be jealous. Especially considering you really like her." "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"No" she said "I just notice these things" she said smiling. "But why is he going out with her?" he asked. "What do you mean?" asked Maddy obviously confused.

"Why is he going out with her? I thought he liked Hermione" he said. "Oh! He does like her" said Madeline "he's just trying to make her jealous. I think."

Seamus felt his heart soar although he was annoyed with Ron for using Lavender. "He said that?" he asked her. "No" she said. He felt his heart plummet back to the ground. "But I'm sure that's the reason why."

He nodded. There was another silence. "This isn't your fault Seamus" she finally said. He looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I know you blame yourself for this" "Oh!" he said "Actually I blame Professor Snape for all this."

At her confused look he laughed, "Remember that day Snape gave me a detention for not paying attention in class?" "Yeah" she said. "Well that's the day I decided I would ask her out but since I was in a foul mood with Snape, I didn't."

"So you blame him for this?" she said smiling. "Yep" he said. "Merlin you boys are all the same" she said laughing. "Of course we are" he said grinning "we all hate Snape to pieces."

They both laughed as the door opened. Harry stood there looking at them. "Seamus?" he said. "Yeah" said Seamus. "Are you trying to steal my girlfriend away?"

"Of course not" said Seamus grinning at Maddy who had gone red "She's all your's mate" "Oh! That's too bad" said Harry showing mock disappointment "Because I was getting a bit fed up with her"

He grinned as Maddy looked affronted. She went to hit him but he caught both her small hands in one of his large ones. "I hate you" she pouted.

"I love you too" he smirked before kissing her on her pouted lips. He then grabbed his broomstick and walked out giving Maddy another kiss.

"Quidditch practise" he said as he walked out. Seamus nodded. Maddy looked at him and saw that he looked wistful. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just wish I could have that" he said "with Lavender of course" "Of course" she said smiling at him "and you will. Just give them some time. I'm sure it's not going to last long."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "That's harsh coming from you" he said looking at his normally sweet friend. "I know" she said "But you've got to admit. They just aren't right for each other. However happy they look."

He nodded. She had a point there. "Seamus? I just wanted to say thank you." "For what?" he asked confused. "For getting me and Harry together." He knew what she meant.

"No problem" he said 2and thank you too." "For what" she asked. "For this talk. And for understanding" "Your welcome" she said smiling.

He hugged her and was grateful that he had such a good friend. Another comfortable silence followed.

"And Seamus?" she said. "Yeah" he said looking at her. "You know you're not alone don't you?" He looked at her. "There's someone else who feels the same as you and you could always talk to her. I'm sure that would help even more."

He nodded knowing who she was talking about. And she was right. The person or girl he needed to talk to was someone who would understand him. Someone who felt the same way as him.

Talking to Maddy had helped but talking to someone who had the same problems would help even more. Both he and Madeline knew that.

And that person or girl was………..


	7. Fights

**Fights **

Hermione Granger.

She was the girl he needed to talk to and he new just where to find her. He and Madeline walked down from the dormitory and into the common Room.

He was grateful for once that Lavender and Ron weren't snogging away as usual as he had Quidditch practise. Saying bye to Madeline who went to join Lav, Parv and Neville who were all doing homework he walked out of the common Room.

As he walked towards the library he passed a window. He stopped to look out and saw the Gryffindor team practising. Ron, Ginny, Dean and Harry should all be out there.

Moving away he continued on his journey towards the library. On the way he saw Ernie and Hannah who were swapping cards. They waved to him and he waved back.

His talk with Maddy had made him much happier. As he walked he saw a group of Slytherins. Realising that it was Malfoy's group he swallowed.

He wasn't _that _scared of them, especially after the incident at the end of last on year on the train ride home. But Malfoy did scare him a little. He realised he was going to have to pass through this group to get to the library.

As he neared them he realised that Terry, Justin, Susan, Padma and Luna were in the middle of the group. Justin and Padma were holding Terry back while Susan and Luna were picking things up off the floor.

"You don't just go around throwing people's things on the floor you know" Terry was shouting at the smirking Slytherins.

Their group consisted of Crabbe and Goyle the two thick boulders who acted like bodyguards, Pansy Parkinson the resident gossip queen (even bigger than Parvati and lavender) and bitch.

And finally Draco Malfoy the prince of snakes who was a snob, rich, powerful and evil.

"It's alright Terry" said Luna as she continued to pick up her things, "I'm used to it. Just let it go" "I don't think so" said Terry and Justin, Padma and Susan nodded.

"What you going to do about it?" asked Malfoy still smirking "Fight me?" Pansy laughed shrilly while the two goons guffawed stupidly.

Seamus watched all this feeling his anger rise. Since the D.A everyone had become quiet protective of Luna.

Even though they used to be the ones who laughed at her she was now their friend and they had felt horrible when Harry had told them what everyone did to her.

"Get lost Malfoy" he said no longer afraid "your just a git you know" Malfoy sneered at him and took a step towards him.

Just then Snape arrived. "What is going on here?" he asked. Seamus groaned and noted the disappointed looks on his friend's faces.

Snape was bound to take the Slytherins side. He always did. But even then Padma told him everything trying to plea with him to punish the Slytherins.

But as usual it was no use. Snape just glared at them and said, "And do you have any evidence that Mr. Malfoy did this?" "Isn't all of Luna's things fallen on the floor evidence enough?" asked Terry.

"No" said Snape "because she could have tripped and fallen and Mr. Malfoy might just be falsely accused." The slytherins looked gleeful. While Seamus saw that his friends were getting angry and frustrated just like him.

But luckily just then McGonagall arrived. Seamus had never been so glad to see her. She marched there and asked, "Is everything alright here?"

"No professor" said Susan standing up "Malfoy and his friends here threw Luna's bag down making all the contents spill and Professor Snape won't take points from them. He says that we are just accusing Malfoy and Luna could have just fallen. But that's not true professor."

Seamus gaped. Susan was red in the face from frustration, anger and embarrassment at her outburst. She also looked shocked that she had snitched on the slytherins and most of all Professor Snape.

Hufflepuffs weren't known for their courage but Susan was showing a lot of courage right now. Everyone else looked shocked apart from Luna who never showed anything except dreamy and Justin who looked proud of his girlfriend.

"Is this true?" she asked turning to the Slytherins and Snape.

They just looked down at the ground. Snape looked grumpy but Seamus thought that there was no change there. "Well I think a detention is in order for all four of you. Don't you agree Professor Snape?"

He just glared at her and with that they walked away. "You'll pay for that" said Malfoy threateningly as he too walked away followed by his group.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Luna sighing as she put the last of her things back "he's going to seek for revenge" "let him do what he wants" said Padma "what he did was wrong" The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" said Luna smiling at them. "You know I never had friends like this before. It's nice." "We know" they all said in unison and blushed. Seamus smiled thinking about how Luna always told the truth however embarrassing they were.

"Well I've got to go see Hermione" "Oh. She's in the library. We just left her." Said Justin. "Of course she's in the library" said Padma "It's like her second home."

"Third actually" said Luna. They all looked at her confused. "Her muggle home is her first one. Hogwarts is second and library is third." She explained.

There was silence and then they all burst out laughing. "Only you Luna" said Seamus grinning "only you" She smiled obviously not knowing what they were laughing about nut deciding to keep quiet.

Still laughing they all went their separate ways. Justin and Susan to the Hufflepuff Common Rooms, Padma, Terry and Luna to the Ravenclaw Common Room and Seamus to the library.


	8. In This Together

**In this Together**

It wasn't hard to find Hermione. All he had to do was find a table which had a very, very large pile of books. And he found it. Right at the back of the library.

He started to walk towards it when a hand grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back. He looked down and was startled to see Ernie and Hannah there.

"Hey" he said "weren't you two in the corridors before?" "Yeah" said Hannah grinning "but we took a short cut here" Nodding Seamus was about to say something when Ernie went,

"If I were you, I would stay away from Hermione right now. She's in a very, very foul mood." Hannah nodded seriously, "We went to sit next to her but she started snapping at us so we moved."

"It's probably because of Weasley and Brown" said a voice and they all turned to see Blaise Zabini (male) and Millicent Bullstrode next to them.

Pulling out a chair they sat down at the table, "We can all see how jealous she is. But apparently Weasley does not have those many brain cells to figure it out." finished Zabini.

"However all their mushiness is making me sick. Have you heard what she calls him? Won Won. It's enough to make anyone puke their guts out." said Millicent.

Seamus felt anger seize him but he had to admit that she was right. The nickname was stupid. Although he would never tell Lavender or Millicent that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs never sat together or did anything together so why were the four of them sitting together he wondered.

"Oh" said Ernie "We have to do our History assignment together. Binn's idea to make everyone mix and work as a class and not as houses."

Seamus nodded. That explained everything. Although he thought it was more likely that Dumbledore had told Binns to do it.

Blaise looked at them and said, "I personally think that it was Dumbledore who put him up to it. Because really, when has Binns ever really cared about it. He just keeps droning on and on about wars."

"Yeah" said Millicent "I mean the only time Binns was actually aware of his surroundings was when Granger asked him about the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Seamus was thinking about how weird this was. That Slytherins had actually thought the same thing as him and they were all agreeing as well.

The other four seemed to have come to this realisation as well as they all stopped nodding at once. There was an uneasy silence which Seamus decided to break, "Well I'd better be going. Need to talk to Hermione. You lot enjoy doing your project. Bye."

And with that he left.

He walked towards Hermione's table. She was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Hey" he said softly. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed her eyes were red. It looked like she had been crying even though there was no evidence of tears. Her eyes also had an angry glint to them.

"What?" she snapped. "Hey, hey!" said Seamus raising his hands up in the air, "no need to get all angry with. I haven't done anything to you."

"Yes you have" said Hermione angrily. "What?" asked Seamus genuinely confused. "You did not ask Lavender out before Ron even though you knew you had feelings for her. At least if you had asked her first Ron wouldn't have been able to." Here she sniffed.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing too." Said Seamus, "This is all my fault isn't it?" She nodded but then said, "Yes but who's to say Ron wouldn't have asked someone else out? No one, because he easily could have done that too. So I can't really blame it all on you."

"Although most of the blame still rests on me." He said mad she nodded. They were silent for a moment until Hermione said, "I'm guessing you're here because Maddy talked to you."

He nodded. "She lectured you too?" he asked. "Yeah" she said, "It was unexpected but very welcome as it's always me who's doing the lecturing. It was a nice change." she finished with a smile.

"It's nice to have a friend like her isn't it?" asked Seamus after another bout of silence. "Yeah" Hermione said softly. Another silence descended upon their table.

"You know" said Hermione "you're the first person I've actually smiled with and who I told that I liked Ron." "What about Maddy?" he asked. "Oh. I didn't need to tell her. She already knew herself." Seamus nodded.

After another round of silence Hermione said, "I like our silences. It isn't awkward but comfortable. It's nice." Again Seamus nodded. Suddenly an idea came into his head.

"Hermione" he said slowly. "Yes?" she said looking at him. "What would you do if I asked you to go out with me?" "What?" Hermione shouted standing up and causing several people to stare and Madame Pince to glare at her. Hannah's table looked at them too with raised eyebrows.

Blushing under everybody's stares Hermione sat back down. "Sorry" she said meekly. When everyone went back to what they were doing she turned back towards Seamus who was grinning.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she said. He laughed, "Merlin Hermione you're acting as if you hate me and that going out with me is the worst thing you could ever do in you whole life and that you'd rather die."

"Oh Seamus" she said "of course I don't think that. But you're not serious are you?" "No" he said and she sighed in relief, "I was just saying because we could use it raise the jealous factor."

Hermione looked at the Irish boy. "Jealous factor?" she asked obviously confused. "Yeah" said Seamus grinning "we could go out to make Ron and Lav jealous."

Hermione just stared at him before bursting out laughing, "Seamus that is probably one of the worst ideas you've ever come up with." She continued to laugh while Seamus pouted. He was deeply offended.

Seeing that she had offended him she said quickly, "It no that I have anything you or your plan it's just look at us. Can you actually imagine us kissing and holding hands? We will so not look goof together as a couple."

He knew she was right but he still couldn't help feeling offended. She looked at him and then finally sighing she said she said "Slughorn's hosting a Christmas party. We can bring dates and come. You want to come with me?"

He studied her and realised that she wasn't joking. "When is it?" he asked. "Last day before of the holidays" she said. He shook his head, "Sorry. Can't come. I've got detention with McGonagall."

Her face fell. He smiled "why don't you ask someone who would make Ron jealous?" "Like whom?" she asked. He shrugged, "I don't know. You know him much better than me." She nodded and set to thinking.

"I could take Malfoy" she mused. It was his turn to jump up and yelp "What?" He got the same treatment from others and Pince. Smiling sheepishly at them he muttered an apology and sat back down. This time it was Hermione who was laughing.

"The tables have turned haven't they?" she asked gleefully. He just glared at her. "Did you do that just to get revenge?" he asked "Because if you did then I'll have to tell everyone that you're a vicious girl."

She grinned at him, "No I didn't do it to get revenge." He looked at her suspiciously but she didn't say anything so he sighed.

"Were you really thinking of going with Malfoy?" he asked. She only nodded. "But Hermione" he whined "that's really low." "I know" she said "but he's the only one who would make Ron really angry."

She had a point there but still. He glared at her. "I can't believe you would do that." he muttered. She finally snapped. "Oh come on Seamus. You didn't really think I would go with him did you?" He nodded sulkily. "Merlin Seamus. How thick are you? I would expect this from Crabbe or Goyle but not you. Do you really think I would go with that arrogant prat? And an even bigger point do you think he would want to go with me?" she looked thoroughly exasperated.

He glared at her. "I would appreciate it if you didn't compare me to Crabbe and Goyle please." He said. She rolled her eyes. They sat in an angry silence until they both said sorry at the same time.

Smiling at each other Hermione went back to writing on her parchment while Seamus watched her. He suddenly had another idea. "Hey Hermione" he said. "Hmmm…….." she said. "What about McLaggen?" he asked.

"What about him?" she said still not looking up. "Wouldn't he make Ron jealous?" he looked at her as she looked up at him. "You may be right" she said obviously contemplating his idea.

"Yeah" said Seamus excitedly "it won't be as much as much as Malfoy would do but its enough don't you think? And it's still someone from our house which is an extra plus." He could see Hermione was up to his idea.

"Yeah" she finally said "you're right. McLaggen's perfect. But……" she trailed off. "But what" he asked confused. He had thought the plan was brilliant. He couldn't see any flaws.

"I feel bad about using him." Except that one. He thought about it before saying, "Well. You won't really be using him. You're just asking him to the party as you have no one else to ask. It doesn't long thing. Tell him before hand that it's only for one night."

She nodded. "That's true. But….." again she trailed off. _Oh great_. Thought Seamus,_ another but. When were the buts going to end?_ "Now what?" he asked tiredly.

"What if he doesn't agree? Then what do I do?" he gaped at her. "Hermione" he said disbelievingly "You're one of the brightest witches here. I'm sure you can get an answer to that."

She shook her head blushing. Seamus groaned making her blush even more. "Then you take someone else. Any one. It's still going to make Ron mad. Albeit not as much as McLaggen would but he would still get jealous." He told her slowly as if she was a toddler.

She obviously didn't like being spoken to like that because she glared fiercely at him. Her glare could rival even McGonagall's. He quickly muttered "sorry" before she started to scream at him.

There was an angry silence again as Seamus waited for her to calm down. When she finally did she said, "Thanks" "For what?" he asked. "For helping me come up with a plan to get him jealous." Seamus nodded. "No problem" he said "What are friends for. Plus I'll benefit from it as well."

She nodded smiling. Seamus couldn't help but think how he was being thanked and thanking in return a lot today. If that made sense. "Well that's decided then." He said and she nodded.

Another silence descended and Seamus decided to break it on last time, "You know Maddy was right. We are in this together."

Hermione couldn't agree more.


	9. Angry Ginny

**Angry Ginny**

Seamus left Hermione to her work and walked out of the library. They had talked for a long time and he had also told her about the run in with the Slytherins.

Though not supporting any of Luna's theories Hermione too had become protective of the blonde Ravenclaw. He said a farewell to Ernie's table who all nodded back. Even the Slytherins.

He walked out and met the Gryffindor team on their way up to the tower. "Hey" he said grinning. After talking to both Maddy and Hermione he was feeling relatively better.

They walked into the Common Room after giving the Fat Lady the past word-'Firebolt'- which was easy to remember as Harry had one.

They stepped in to see a rather unusual sight.

Ginny was pacing across the room screaming "And they let them get away with it?" Neville being her boyfriend was trying to calm her down with little success.

"What's gotten in to her?" Dean asked Maddy who was casually reading a book as if she didn't care about the commotion that was taking place.

"Oh. Nothing" said Maddy. When they all raised their eyebrows she sighed, "Fine" she glared. They all waited. She stayed silent for a minute frowning before saying to Seamus

"I saw what happened." He looked at her in confusion. "With the slytherins?" she said tying to make it clearer and it worked. He at once knew what she was talking about.

"What happened with the Slytherins?" demanded Ron at once. Seamus told the Quidditch team all about Malfoy's bullying attitude towards Luna. By the time he was finished Ron was red in the face.

"That git." He muttered. Everyone else nodded. "Yeah and so I told the rest of them" here she waved her hand at the now empty Common Room (everyone in gryffindor knew about the Weasley temper and that it was best if they avoided it) "and Ginny got really angry. As you can very well see for yourself." She finished.

They all nodded and silently watched as Neville – unsuccessfully- tried to calm his girlfriend down. Ginny looked like she was going to start breathing fire soon.

"Where are Lav and Parv?" he asked and Seamus realised that they were indeed not there. Madeline was about to answer but was interrupted as the portrait hole swung open and Hermione entered.

"What's going on here?" she asked horrified. Harry explained at once. Seamus saw that Hermione was looking anywhere but at Ron. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"So I was just asking my wonderful girlfriend here" Maddy blushed furiously "where Lav and Parv were" and with that they all turned back to her for an answer.

At first Madeline looked confused but then she said "Oh yeah! Neville wouldn't let us use magic on Ginny saying it would harm her so they went to search for some rope in the dorms."

Everyone looked shocked. However, Neville's voice brought them out of their shock, "What?" he shouted turning towards them letting Ginny to continue to pace "I thought you said they had gone to the get something that would calm Ginny down." "They are" said Maddy casually "we'll use the ropes to tie her and use someone hanky to gag her."

"And how the hell is that bloody well going to help?" asked Ron looking indignant that they were going to tie up his sister. Neville looked dumfounded.

"Well" said Maddy realising that what she was going to say next might get her killed by an angry brother and boyfriend "We were going to threaten her that until she calmed down we wouldn't untie her."

As she continued to speak her voice became softer and softer under Ron's and Neville's glare. She was saved from facing their wraths however because Lavender and Parvati came down saying "We found the rope."

They stopped however they saw Ron's and Neville's angry faces. "Maybe we should go back?" asked Parvati in a small voice. "Stop" shouted Ron and they both froze in place.

"Harry, Dean?" said Ron sweetly turning to them. "Yeah" said Harry and Dean nervously. Harry actually gulped. "Would you mind if I bound your girlfriend's together?" Both Harry and Dean exchanged looks.

"Umm……" they both went. Seamus laughed. He couldn't really help it. He found this whole situation funny. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she too started to laugh. Soon they were both on leaning each other for support.

Everyone except Ron and Neville who looked deeply offended and Maddy, Parvati and Lavender who all looked frightened laughed too. Seamus noticed that there were people who had been hiding and were now laughing too. This made everyone laugh even more when he pointed it out.

However his laughter was short lived because Ginny turned on him and shouted, "You. You were there too. But you didn't do anything. You could have hexed him."

At first Seamus was confused but then he remembered why Ginny was angry in the first place. He smiled nervously, "Sorry Gin. I would have but Luna stopped us."

She glared at him making him flinch. "Are you a boy or not?" she asked angrily. "Am" he said meekly. "Then?" she spat "couldn't you act like one? Or were you scared of a girl who is younger than you as well."

"Er...Ginny" he said "You're a girl younger than me too and right now I am really scared of you." He heard the others laughing but it was true. Ginny was very scary when she was angry. The others were silenced with on look from Ginny.

"Um… Gin. Maybe you should leave the poor guy alone. He looks like he might piss in his pants soon." This caused the others to chuckle weakly. Seamus glared at Neville. "Thanks" he said sarcastically.

Ginny however didn't seem to be getting over her anger soon. She rounded on Neville. "You don't talk to me you stupid git." Neville looked shocked. The room had gone silent. People who had come from behind the curtains slipped in again.

"W-what did I do?" stuttered Neville. "What did you do? Ask me what you didn't do. Because what you didn't do was tell Kacy Ashford to go and flirt with someone else."

Ron looked betrayed. "Neville how could you. I thought we were partners here. How could you do this to my sister?" he asked looking hurt. Seamus saw Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"But I didn't flirt with Kacy" Neville protested "she was only asking for help with her Herbology homework." Seamus and the others excluding Neville and Ginny saw Maddy, Lav and Parv flinch.

Apparently they knew all about Kacy Ashford and what was about to come. He saw that Maddy even looked like she wanted the armchair she was sitting on to swallow her up.

Harry and the others decided to sit down to watch the show that was going to unfold. Seamus to grab a chair to sit on.

"Normal people" Ginny was saying "_do not _ask for Herbology while flicking their hair, batting their _fake _eyelashes and pressing their bodies close to the other person. And she was giving me dirty looks whenever I tried to talk to you and only sat closer to you."

Everyone looked at the other three girls who had witnessed this before for confirmation and they nodded. Hermione and Seamus exchanged glances. It seemed a lot had happened while they had been talking in the library.

"But Ginny" Neville protested "She was doing that….. was she?" he looked at the others for support but they just shook their heads apart from Ron who glared.

"Of course she was" shouted Ginny "but you were too bloody clueless to see that she fancies you. Why don't you go out with her? She's obviously prettier than me although her eyelashes are definitely fake."

Neville suddenly smirked. Seamus didn't know why since Ginny still looked very angry. "Oh Gin. You should know by now that you're the only girl for me." "I am?" she asked all signs of anger disappearing.

"Yes" said Neville "I would never dream of going out with anyone but you." At this Ginny's face broke into a huge smile and she throwing her arms round Neville she kissed. It was so sweet that even Ron couldn't break the up.

So he resorted to not looking at the couple in front of him. Seamus saw Hermione looking impressed by this but she quickly changer he face. (Not literally of course.)

When they pulled away Neville smirked and said "And anyway I would _never _go out with a girl whose eyelashes were fake." This caused everyone to laugh and Ginny to say "Really?" "Truly" Neville replied which made Ginny giggle and blush.

"I'm sorry" she said "for shouting at you. At all of you. I was just really angry." "Apology accepted" they all said simultaneously.

There was a lovely silence as once again all who were hiding came out at deciding everything was alright ran up to their dorm rooms making Ginny blush even more. Everyone laughed and she buried her head in Neville's chest.

"It's getting late. We should head up to bed now." Said Hermione getting. They all nodded and stood up. The couples kissed each other good night while Seamus and Hermione bid every one good night.

As they walked up he faintly heard Ron say something that resulted in Dean, Harry and Seamus to chuckle.

"Neville. You're my partner again."


	10. An eventful Morning

**An Eventful Morning**

The next day all of our sixteen year old Gryffindors walked down for breakfast. Neville and Ginny were holding as they approached the Great Hall and Ginny gave Kacy the biggest death glare she could making Kacy scowl.

It was funny but Seamus hoped with all his might that he never had to face another angry Ginny again. It had been so scary being in the range of her glares.

If looks could kill they would have all been dead last night.

But thankfully they were all alive and cheerfully having breakfast. Their happiness was however short lived as Ron groaned and said, "Merlin! No."

If looks could kill they would have all been dead last night.

But thankfully they were all alive and cheerfully having breakfast. Their happiness was however short lived as Ron groaned and said, "Merlin! No."

"What's wrong Won Won?" asked Lavender. Seamus and Hermione both looked angry and disgusted. "We've got Potions next." said Ron looking completely annoyed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Slughorn?" asked Parvati. "Oh yeah." said Ron "I forgot we had him. It's hard remembering when you've had Snape for five years now."

"Yeah" everyone agreed. Ron continued to look at his schedule and groaned again. "What is it this time?" asked Neville exasperated. "We've got Defence after Charms. Double."

"Oh no" groaned Harry and banged his head on the table. All the girls just rolled their eyes apart from Lavender who said, "Would you like me to kiss you and make it better?"

Ron grinned but was interrupted by Neville who seeing the immediate danger said, "Please guys. Wait till you're alone. Some of us are eating and would like to keep our breakfast in."

Ron scowled but smiled good naturedly. "Anything for you Neville, my partner in crime." he said. "I thought Harry was" said Seamus looking confused and disgusted. "We've got Potions first." said Ron looking completely annoyed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Slughorn?" asked Parvati. "Oh yeah." said Ron "I forgot we had him. It's hard remembering when you've had Snape for five years now."

"Yeah" everyone agreed. Ron continued to look at his schedule and groaned again. "What is it this time?" asked Neville exasperated. "We've got Defence after Charms. Double."

"Oh no" groaned Harry and banged his head on the table. All the girls just rolled their eyes apart from Lavender who said, "Would you like me to kiss you and make it better?"

Ron grinned but was interrupted by Neville who seeing the immediate danger said, "Please guys. Wait till you're alone. Some of us are eating and would like to keep our breakfast in."

Ron scowled but smiled good naturedly. "Anything for you Neville. My partner in crime." He said. "I thought Harry was" said Seamus looking confused.

"Oh yeah" said Ron "Sorry mate but you've been replaced." He said to Harry. Harry placed a hand on his heart and said, "Noooooo……… I am deeply wounded. How could you Ron? I thought we were best mates. How could you betray me like that?"

"Yeah Ron" said Dean playing along, "Can't you see how much you've hurt him?" "Don't worry Harry" said Neville "We'll take care of you. You don't have to talk to Big Bad Ronald Weasley."

"Tell us how you feel Harry" said Seamus trying not to laugh. "Well" said Harry trying to put on a tragic face, trying being the key word, "If you must know. It feels like a dagger had pierced my heart. Like my heart had been ripped and stamped on. With stiletto heels. It's like I'll never be happy again."

Neville pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes, "That is so tragic. You poor poor dear." With that he conjured up a handkerchief and pretended to blow his nose. Ginny looked disgusted and edged away from him.

"Harry dear" said Madeline "Drop the tragic act. You cannot pull it off." "Why ever not?" asked Harry with mock hurt. "Because you're tragic face makes you look constipated and ruin the whole effect."

Seamus grinned at Harry's hurt look but Maddy artfully ignored him and bit into her toast. Seeing that Hermione's anger had gone and she was trying to bite back a laugh he said, "And what will heal you from you're pain Harry?"

"A much deserved kiss from the fair maiden next to me." Said Harry smiling. The girls rolling their eyes decided to play along. "Hey Parv. Harry wants to kiss you." said Ginny grinning.

"What?" squeaked Harry looking alarmed. The other boys laughed as they realised what the girls were doing. The girls in question ignored Harry and continued.

"Oh really? The great Harry Potter wants to kiss me. I may faint from happiness." Then turning to Harry she said "Pucker up honey" Maddy grinned at Harry's confused and horrified look.

"Wait a minute" he said alarmed "I was talking about Maddy." Hermione grinned "Tsk tsk Harry. How many times have I told you that you should always be more specific?" she asked.

"Err…." said Harry giving further proof that it must have been a lot of times "Let me get back to you on that one." Maddy shook her head laughing.

"Awww……" said Parvati "Does this mean I don't get a kiss?" "Oh you can get one from me if you want?" said Dean smirking. "I think I'll pass" said Parvati smirking as Dean looked hurt.

Laughing she leaned forwards and pecked him n the lips. "That's not a kiss" he said "Well" said Parvati going back to her breakfast "at least you got one so don't complain."

Dean shrugged and went back to his breakfast too.

"So" said Harry looking at Madeline. She looked back "So what?" "Am I going to get that kiss that will relieve me of my pain?" he asked hopefully.

"No" she said going back to sip her pumpkin juice. "Why not?" he asked looking confused. "Because you don't deserve my kisses." She said.

"You didn't seem to object that day in the Common Room" he said. "That was a dare Harry" she said rolling her eyes. Everyone was watching them like you would in a badminton game or when Ron and Hermione fought.

"Not that day. The other day." said Harry smirking thinking that he had caught her out and bit into his muffin. Madeline shrugged. "I was bored. There was nothing better to do." She said simply.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Close your mouth when you're eating Harry. It's not good manners." said a dreamy voice. They all looked up to see Luna smiling at them.

"Hey Luna" said Lavender. "Hi" she said then turning to Ginny she said "I came to see if you had finished and wanted to go." As if on cue the bell rang signalling they all get to class.

"Yeah. Come on Luna. Let's go." Said Ginny and picking up her bag she pecked Neville on the lips and the two girls walked out of the Great Hall. "See you for lunch guys." Ginny called. "See ya" they all said.

"We'd better go too" said Hermione and they all nodded getting up. Seamus found himself walking between Madeline and Hermione.

"Well" said Hermione "That was one eventful morning." And they all agreed.


	11. Making Ron Jealous

**Making Ron Jealous**

Seamus watched as Hermione ran out of the room crying. He turned around and glared at Ron. "You could be a bit more sensitive you know." said Seamus. Ron just shrugged.

Harry rolled his yes. "I'm going to go after her" he said and both Maddy and Seamus nodded. With a flick of her wrist all of Hermione's thinks were in her bag which Harry grabbed and ran out.

Both Maddy and Seamus got up and left together. They were silent for a while. Finally Maddy said, "Do you know who Harry will be taking to the party?"

"What party?" asked Seamus. "Slughorn's Christmas party" she explained. "Oh" said Seamus confused "I thought he would take you. I mean you two _are _going out."

She nodded "I know. But he hasn't asked me yet." "I guess he just assumes that because you two are together that he wouldn't have to ask" he said shrugging.

He vaguely wondered why this was bothering Madeline that much. He looked at her and saw that she was biting her lip. "Yes but he can't just assume that I would go with him would he?" she asked.

Again he shrugged. "Maddy what's wrong?" he finally asked after another round of silence. "Well……" she said then stopped "It's nothing." Seamus looked at her puzzled. What was bothering her so much?

Suddenly grinning he asked "Maddy you're not worrying over whether Harry will ask someone else are you?" "Of course not" she said blushing "Why would I be worried. Harry would never take someone else…… would he? I mean I _am_ his girlfriend."

Le looked at her and laughed. He couldn't help it. She gave him an offended look and he sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just so funny you know. The fact that just this morning you refused to kiss him and now you're worried he may ask someone else."

She nodded smiling and realised that he was right. Seamus grinned. "I wonder what Harry would think about his girlfriend worrying over him like this." He said mischievously.

She glared at him. "Don't you dare say a word about this to him or I'll…." she threatened. "Or you'll what?" he asked. "I don't know. But I can think of something suitable. I do have a good imagination you know."

"Fine" he pouted "I was just having some fun. She smiled "So was I" she said. "So the threatening part was a joke?" he asked. "No" she said simply "That was real."

He shook his head and followed her. They had lunch and then the dreaded subject Defence Against the Dark Arts. Once upon a time he had like that but it was two years in a row that he was starting to hate it.

Last year because of Umbridge and this year because of Snape. Life just wasn't fair. He and Maddy reached the great Hall followed by the others.

They sat down and waited for the others to arrive. Seamus was still lost in his thoughts. He remembered the DA and how he was hadn't had enough time to enjoy the sessions as first he hadn't believed Harry about You Know Who's return and then because Umbridge had caught him.

If he thought about it he'd been there for only one session and even that was cut short. Life really _really _wasn't fair.

"Penny for your thoughts" said Ginny as she sat next to him. He hadn't seen the others arrive but now they were sitting next to him. Apart from Harry and Hermione who still hadn't showed up.

"Just remembering last year and thinking how unfair life is" he said and she smiled. "You got that right" she said then frowned "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Seamus saw Ron look down at his plate while the others looked like they didn't want to answer so he explained it to her.

"Ron, you really are stupid you know that?" she said angrily turning towards him. "She's the one who sent a flock of birds to bite me." Ron said indignantly. Madeline rolled her eyes but further talk was delayed when Harry Hermione and Luna entered.

Luna said something to the other two which was most likely a farewell before going to her own table. Harry and Hermione walked towards them and sat down- Harry next to Maddy and Hermione next to Seamus.

"We met Luna on the way." Harry explained but Seamus and Madeline and everyone besides Ron and Lavender looked at Hermione. She was pale and her eyes were red. Seamus really felt sorry for her.

He looked at Ron and Lav and jealousy filled him too. He tried to push it away but he couldn't. He knew he loved so and that Ron liked and maybe even loved Hermione. So why was he going out with lavender?

Frustrated he looked back down at his plate and started to eat. Maddy seemed to know how they were both feeling because she asked, "So Hermione. Who are you taking to Slughorn's party?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron freeze with his fork in his mouth. "Well" said Hermione smiling "I asked Cormac." Seamus heard Ron make a sound that resembled a plunger.

Harry on the other hand dropped his fork down while everyone else stopped eating all together. Only Maddy and Seamus seemed to be the only ones who weren't surprised.

"McLaggen" said Harry weakly while Ron coughed and Lavender thumped him on the back. "Yes" said Hermione. "Wow Hermione" said Parvati "First Krum and now McLaggen. You really have a thing for Quidditch players don't you?" Hermione just shrugged.

Ron looked incredibly moody now and Seamus mouthed _Plans working _to Hermione who just shrugged. But deep down he knew that she was happy.

Harry however looked like he didn't know _what _to say. After imitating a fish for a couple of seconds, which _was _quiet amusing, he hissed "But Hermione, you know how much Ron hates him."

"So" Hermione shrugged "what's that got to do with me?" "Oh come on Hermione. I know you're doing this only to make him jealous."

"Who?" asked Hermione. "Ron!" said Harry obviously getting frustrated. Again she just shrugged. "I actually thought about asking Malfoy first." She said just to annoy him further.

Again Harry did his fish impersonation. "Do that some more Harry and you'll perfect it. You'll be bale to do it in your sleep." said Maddy in a bored tone.

Seamus stared at her in awe. Was this the same girl who just minutes ago had been worrying over whether Harry would take her to the party?

She flashed him a smile and Seamus grinned shaking his head. Hermione watched their exchange amused. Harry however was still clueless.

"Hermione you wouldn't" he said. "Wouldn't I?" she asked innocently. Harry gaped at her. "Oh honestly" said Ginny who had apparently watched the whole scene along with Neville "You lot are behaving like children. Harry of course Hermione wouldn't go with Malfoy. Don't be stupid."

Neville nodded agreeing with his girlfriend "She's just winding you up mate. Although Malfoy _would _have made Ron a lot more jealous." "Told you so" said Hermione looking back at Seamus.

"Hey" he said putting his hands up "I never said he wouldn't" "They all laughed causing Ron, Lavender, Dean and Parvati to look at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Parvati. "Jealousy tactics" said Ginny grinning causing the other four to look confused. "Don't worry about it." said Neville laughing.

The others shrugged and went back to eating. There was a comfortable silence until Maddy spoke up.

"Harry" she said. "Hmmm……" he said. "You know what I learnt about you today?" she asked "What?" he said. "That you love doing a fish impersonation; you're extremely gullible and very _very _slow on the uptake." she finished smirking causing the others to laugh.

Harry glared at her and pouted, "I hate you." Madeline just smiled at him and said,

"I love you too."


	12. Helping A Slytherin

**Helping A Slytherin**

Seamus sat down with Luna under a tree. They both stared out at the lake and watched as a bird on the other side stopped to have a drink. A scaly tentacle reached up to swat it away. The bird startled flew away.

"That wasn't a nice thing for the squid to do was it?" said a soft voice and they turned to see a ginger haired girl standing behind them and watching the retreating tentacle.

"It's probably not in a good mood." said Luna dreamily and patted the ground next to her for Susan sit down. She did and the three sat in silence.

"Where's Justin" Seamus asked finally breaking the silence. "He's gone to the library to give two of the books I borrowed back." she said smiling.

Luna sighed wistfully and the two turned towards her questioningly. Noticing their gazes Luna said, "I wish I had someone who would do those things for me."

Both Seamus and Susan looked at each other. Luna had a knack for saying things that made other people feel embarrassed. Even though they had been friends for quiet some time now they still had those awkward moments.

The three were quiet again. Taking the silence as a good time to rest Seamus closed his eyes and tried to push all thoughts away. But just like the days since Ron asked Lavender out all he could think about was of them snogging.

He felt sick. Opening his eyes he saw huge silver eyes looking at him. Staring more like. Susan who was looking at the ground looked up when Luna said, "Thinking about Ronald and Lavender?" Blushing he shook his head. "No" he mumbled. "Don't lie" she said serenely "I can tell."

Susan was watching them with interest. "You like Lavender" said Luna. It wasn't a question. Seamus knew that. Luna knew just like she always did. It had been unnerving at first. But they had gotten used to it. Just like with all her other quirks.

He shrugged. "So what" he asked "It's not like I'm going to have a chance with her any time soon." "That's not true said a male voice and they looked up to see Justin there. He sat next to Susan.

"Ernie and Hannah will be here soon along with Terry." he said before turning back to Seamus "You know Ron likes Hermione. He'll dump Lavender soon for Hermione. You'll have your chance then."

Seamus nodded. "But how long will that take. Until they break up I mean." he asked. "Soon" said Luna and Seamus trusted her. She always knew.

They chatted aimlessly until the rest of the group arrived. Soon they were all sitting under the tree. His eyes fell on Madeline and Harry who were both talking silently.

He remembered last night. Harry had asked all of them in the dorm room if he should take Maddy with him to the party.

_Flashback_

"So. Do you lot think I should take Maddy with me to Slughorn's party?" asked Harry. "Course mate. She is your girlfriend." said Ron.

"I guess. But do you think she'll want to come withy me?" he still seemed unsure. "Listen to me carefully" said Neville "She's head over heels for you. She loves you. She said so herself last night."

"She could have been joking they were joking at the time, weren't they?" said Ron causing everyone to glare at him apart from Harry who groaned. "You're not helping Ron." Seamus said.

Rob shrugged. "Not my fault" he said. "Don't listen to him Harry. Maddy definitely wants to go with you" said Seamus. "How do you know? Did she tell you that?" asked Harry eagerly.

Seamus shrugged. Maddy _had _told him not to tell Harry. "No" he said "but you can tell." The others nodded. Harry nodded. "Ok then" he said "I'll ask her"

With that they all got into bed. Seamus had been about to fall into sleep when Harry went "But what is she says no. I don't think I can handle rejection.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry.

_Flashback_

Seamus laughed causing everyone to look at him oddly. He shook his head and got up. "Going to meet Hermione" said he said and they all nodded. He saw Lavender frown and wondered if she was jealous but then pushed the thought away.

There was no use in getting his hopes up.

As he entered the castle and walked along the corridors he saw Nott and Bullstrode walking hand in hand. Millicent nodded at him and he nodded back. He saw Nott give them a confused look but Bullstrode ignored him and they continued walking.

He wasn't friends with her but she wasn't _that_ bad. Like Malfoy. Now he was a git. Speaking of the devil he thought as he saw Malfoy. He was standing in front of Parkinson who seemed to be crying.

"Why can't you get it through your skull that I DON'T like you? I never have and I never will." he was shouting at her causing Pansy to sob even more.

Seamus knew he should just ignore them. They _were_ the enemy but that's not why he had been put into Gryffindor. So cursing himself for being good hearted and walked towards the slytherins.

"Lay off her Malfoy." he said. Both Slytherins turned to look at him. "Oh" said Malfoy smirking "and what are you going to do if I don't?" Not realising what he was doing Seamus' wand was in his hand and pointing at Malfoy's throat.

"Think about what you're going to say next very carefully Malfoy. In case you've forgotten your cronies aren't here to protect you." Wondering where all this courage was coming from Seamus grabbed Pansy's hand pulled her away from Malfoy.

She didn't do anything to pull away. She actually came willingly. Or maybe she was just too stunned at the fact that he was helping her. A Slytherin who always taunted him and his friends. Who made their lives miserable everyday.

Seamus himself was surprised at what he was doing. He had never in his life dreamed that he would be helping a Slytherin. "Come on Parkinson" he said and she nodded.

Turning to Malfoy he said, "Stay away from her Malfoy. I mean it." With that he turned and pulling Pansy with him he walked towards the library.

They both walked in silence. Neither spoke to each other. Pansy was probably too stunned and Seamus was just confused. Why had he done that? That was a question that would haunt him forever. That was one thing he knew.

"Why?" said a small soft voice next to him making him come out of his reverie in shock. It wasn't the question or the girl that had shocked him but the voice.

He had never heard Pansy like this. Normally she always had a shrill voice, one that made you're head hurt. But now her voice made her sound like small and lost girl.

Realising that she was still waiting for an answer Seamus said, "I'm not sure. It just happened. No one should be treated like that Pansy. _No one._ Not even you."

She bit her lip at this and gave him a small smile. "You called me Pansy" she said. He grinned "I did, didn't I?" he said. She nodded.

There was a silence. Seamus was deep in thought. "I think it's because I'm in Gryffindor." he suddenly said. She gave him a confused look. "You know Gryffindor. Noble heart and all. That must have been why. Being a Gryffindor."

She smiled at him. "Well" she said "I'm glad you are." He grinned back at her and blushed. He suddenly realised that he was still holding her hand and this was attracting a lot of stares and whispers.

"Rumours will spread" said Pansy. "I know" said Seamus yet he didn't leave her hand. He didn't care who thought what. "One good thing will come out of this though." she said. "And what's that?" he asked.

"Brown will be jealous." she said grinning slyly. Seamus stopped but then continued walking, "So you noticed too?" he asked. "All of slytherin has. Heck all of Hogwarts can see it. But Brown and Weasley are too stupid to realise that."

"Don't call them stupid. I might not like their relationship but they _are_ still my friends." he said. "That sweet Fin- Seamus. Really sweet" Blushing he grinned at her.

They finally reached the library over to where Hermione was sitting. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw them. Seamus inwardly grinned.

"You might want to close your mouth Granger before the flies get in and think its their home." said Pansy rolling her eyes. Hermione shut her mouth and looked at Seamus before opening it again but before she could say anything he said, "I'll explain with everyone else. Come on."

Hermione nodded and waved her wand over the books. They all went in her bag except the ones that she had to give back. Picking them up and placing them on Madame Pince's table she followed him and Pansy out the library.


	13. Friendship

**Friendship **

The shocked looks on his friends' faces were really funny, Seamus had to admit. Luna was the only one who didn't have a change in expression. Seamus thought that even if the whole of Hogwarts were to blow up Luna would still have the same dreamy expression.

He, Pansy and Hermione sat down on the ground. There was a silence until Ron finally said, "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" "Language Ronald" said Hermione at once and then looked shocked.

Seamus saw Harry smile. He couldn't help chuckling himself. Hermione had finally said something to Ron who looked surprised too. "Well Ron." he said grinning, "I'll tell you what she's doing here. This is Pansy Parkinson and she's my new friend."

At everyone's blank faces he said, "Look, I saw Malfoy harassing her and….." he told them all about it right up to where he met Hermione in the library and they came here. Pansy, who had been quiet the whole while nodded.

"I loved Draco." she whispered with tears in her eyes, "but I guess he never loved me back. I know I've been really horrible to you lot. But it was only so Draco would like me. Believe it or not I have many muggle friends that Draco never knew about."

The tears were falling freely now. No one had ever seen Pansy like this before. It was a really big shock. "I'm sorry. I really am. I really hope that we can be friends. If not at least civil to each other. I promise I won't make fun of nay of you ever again. Please." Her voice was pleading as she looked really small and frail.

There was a silence. Seamus decided to break it. "Well I'm going to be friends her whether you lot like it or not." He said smiling at Pansy. She gave him a teary smile. "I will too." said a dreamy voice belonging to one Luna Lovegood "everyone deserves a second chance. Well except maybe Voldemort" everyone flinched "and many other people. Wizards an muggles alike. Did you know that the Crumple Horned Snorkack can"

Everyone left Luna to her babbling. They weren't being rude but Luna tended to get carried away while talking about creatures that only she and her father and the Quibbler believed in.

"I'd like to be friends too" said Maddy smiling warmly at Pansy. Seamus knew that Maddy would definitely be up for it. The girl had such a big heart. Getting up from her place next to Harry she came over and hugged Pansy before walking back.

Pansy's smile was bright but it brightened up even more when Hermione nodded and said, "Me too" and it was then that everyone including Ron got up to hug her. "Can we join too?" said a voice and they looked up to see Millicent, Blaise and Theodore there.

There was a silence until Parvati and Justin said at the same time, "Sure." Everyone sat and laughed and joked. They all realised that the Slytherins weren't such a bad sort after all. They weren't as evil as everyone thought them to be.

"Draco isn't that bad to" Theo was saying "It's just that he always wants to please his father." "And his father is very hard to please." said Blaise and all four Slytherins nodded. Ron had been a bit reluctant at first but then he and Millicent or Millie as she told them to call her started to talk quiet eagerly about Quidditch.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Neville. "Oh there are smart when they want to be." said Millie. This was something everyone found hard to believe. Ernie even voiced it out loud.

"It can be hard to belive seeing as how they're always stuffing their faces but they really are sweet when they want to be. They'll always be there to protect you if you need protecting and if you're their friends." said Pansy.

"So that's why they're always around Malfoy" said Hannah and all Slytherins nodded. "Well, that clears a lot of things up" said Ginny smiling. They continued to talk about other things and the conversations involved a lot of apologies too.

"Dumbledore will be happy with you" said Terry "He's always wanted House Unity and you've done it by becoming friends with Pansy making all of us become friends with Slytherins."

Seamus nodded and grinned. "I think I deserve an award" he said in a fake pompous voice causing everyone to laugh. "You can have one if you want" said a voice from behind and they all turned in shock to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them with all the other Head of Houses.

"Oh Professor. That's al right. I was just joking" said Seamus flushing red. The others seemed to have gotten over the shock and were now trying hard not to laugh. "It is good to see yopu all together" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Yes" said Professor Sprout beaming at them "Other students younger and older can take and example from you." Professor Snape and McGonagall nodded their assent.

"Each house will receive a total of twenty points each" said Dumblediore his eyes twinkling, "And tomorrow e will tell the whole school about it so that all bad rumours that have already been started can be put to an end.

They all nodded silently. "Thank you Professor" said Hermione. Seamus smiled. Trust Hermione to remember her manners. This also made everyone else thatnk the teachers.

Dumbledore smiled at them and thyen looking up at the sky where a lone sdtar was shining signalling that night would soon fall he said, "In times like these friendship is very valuable."

And he looked at them his eyes twinkling just like the stars appearing above to give the lone star company.


	14. New Couple

**New Couple**

Seamus walked down the stairs alone. His friends had already gone for breakfast and he was the last one. He was lost in thought he didn't see Pansy next to him until she said, "Sickle for your thoughts?" He smiled at her but it dropped when he saw her red eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh nothing" she said looking away. "Come on Pans. It can't be nothing" he said. Sighing she said, "Well Draco kind of gave me a hard time last night in the Common Room." "Oh poor you. What did he say?" asked Seamus giving her a hug. "How I am a disgrace to Slytherins and all that. He even gave Blaise, Millie and Theodore a hard time. But they weren't really affected."

"Why were you then?" he asked. "Because he's been my best friend since we were toddlers and I loved him as well." she explained. "Well, you will just have to get over him then" said Seamus. She smiled, "Funny, that's what Blaise." "And he's right said Seamus.

They walked in silence. "You will try, won't you?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded, "I'll try." He took her hand and smiled at her. He saw Blaise's eyes go to where their hands were clasped together when they went into the Great Hall. "And just between you and me" he said, "I think Blaise fancies you."

"Oh. I know" she said laughing. He looked at her. "He's been asking me out all these years. But I never said yes because I liked Draco." she explained. "And now?" he prompted. "I'll think about it." she said smiling. He grinned and leaving her hand he walked to his own table.

"So are you and Pansy going out?" asked Parvati already waiting for all the juicy gossip. Everyone turned towards him. "No" he said rolling his eyes, "Can't a guy walk hand in hand with a girl and not be accused of going out with her?" Everyone shook their heads before laughing.

"So" said Neville, "Tomorrow we'll be leaving." Everyone grinned at the prospect of no proper school for the next days. "We still have to finish the assignments that have been set over Christmas break you know" said Hermione. Everyone apart from Madeline groaned.

"Only you Hermione would think of school when there are Christmas holidays to enjoy" said Dean. She shrugged before going back to the book she was reading. "So apart from Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maddie, is anyone else staying back" asked Lavender. The others shook their heads.

"Don't look now but Malfoy's giving us evil glares" said Hannah as she sat down with them. She was followed by Ernie who was munching on a chocolate frog. "Who cares about that git?" said Ron. Seamus looked behind to see that indeed Malfoy was sending them dirty looks. Catching Seamus looking at him he gave him a ferocious glare.

All Seamus did was glare back. He saw that Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones sitting next to Malfoy. Pansy, Millie, Theo and Blaise were sitting a few seats away from them and were talking amongst themselves. He saw Pansy rest her head against Blaise's shoulder and saw him smile. Smiling to himself he wondered how long it would be until they became a couple. If they weren't already.

He looked back in front and saw Lavender looking at him. She wasn't smiling. She seemed to be lost in thought. He looked at her and she smiled but somehow it did not reach her eyes. He watched as she went back to talking to Parvati.

Wondering what that had been about he turned towards Harry, Madeline and Hermione. Maddie had her head on Harry's shoulder and he had an arm around her waist. They looked exactly like a couple should. And Seamus envied them. He saw Hermione watching them to.

"They are cute together aren't they?" he whispered to Hermione who nodded. Sighing she said, "I wish I could have that." "So do I" he said. "And you will" said a light voice behind them and they turned to see Padma standing there smiling, "Trust me." Terry who was standing next to her nodded.

It had been another tiring day. Seamus plopped down next to Lavender who for once wasn't sitting next to Ron. He was sitting next to Harry who was between him and Hermione. Maddie was on Hermione's other side. They were talking in whispers amongst themselves.

Knowing it must something to do with defeating Voldemort he and the others did not disturb them. They knew that there'd always be secrets and they weren't told for their own safety. Since becoming friends with them, they were slowly learning to say Voldemort without flinching instead of You Know Who.

Soon they were all there including the Slytherins. Pansy smiled and said, "Blaise and I are going out now." There was silence for a few seconds before everyone burst out into cheers and congratulations. Blaise and Pansy were blushing from all the attention. Seamus grinned happy for them but felt a twinge of jealousy. Another new couple. He was probably the only one without a partner.

Oh wait. There was Hermione and Luna but he still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that was trying to engulf him.

"I can't wait till we are out of here" said Theo. "Yeah" said Millicent "away from the teachers and their long essays." Everyone except Hermione agreed with them. Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

There was a silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Couples cuddled against each other. Hermione and Maddie spoke amongst themselves while Ron and Harry were playing some sort of game. Lavender even put her head on Seamus' shoulder. He tried not to let it show just how much that one gesture made him feel.

"So Seamus" said Lavender quietly, "Who do you fancy?" _You._ "No one at the moment." She looked at him, "Really?" He grinned "Truly" and she smiled back. Her head fit perfectly against his neck. There were no words to describe how he felt right now. If he closed his eyes he could even pretend they were a couple.

And that's how the day passed chatting before going to pack the bags.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they got up early and finished any last minute packing before heading of to the Great Hall. After a lovely breakfast, the group said their goodbyes to those who were staying. Lots of hugs, kisses, manly pats and a bit of crying (from the girls obviously), they were on the train saying goodbye to those staying at Hogwarts and shouting last minute promises to write over the holidays.

The Christmas/Festive Mood had started.


End file.
